


A Horny Birthday

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Kissing, M/M, small drabble for Ron's birthday, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: A small horrible drabble for Ron's birthday. Blaise came back from France and Pansy might have drugged Ron with potions, just like any other normal fanfics.





	A Horny Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a small drabble for Ron, one of my favorite character in the books, he is hated so much but I love him with all of my heart, the most underrated character ever and he deserves someone who would spoil him and love him and protect him. Happy birthday Ron, I hope you're having a great birthday with your husband right now, I'm sure Blaise will take good care of you

“Why the face, honey?” Pansy handed him a wine glass and plopped down on next to him in the booth

 

“Let me guess. I’m turning 27 in an hour and I’m a workaholic, still single and live alone in my apartment” Ron sipped on his wine and shrugged “I’ve never been happier”

 

“Do you want me to move back with you?” Pansy nudged his elbow and he shook his head. They were roommates for 5 years, until Pansy moved in with Hermione since they were a “ _thing_ ” now. And Harry had been his roommates before that, for a year only until Draco and him became a couple as well

 

“No, I told you so. As much as I want to, and how close we were, you have to live with your girlfriend”

 

“Hmm, okay, want me to spill you some tea?” Pansy leaned in and smirked. That meant she has a secret to tell

 

“You know I always do” She squealed and pushed her hair back behind her ears

 

“Blaise is back from France” Her eyes shone and then she winked at him “Ron? Earth calling Ron” She slapped his face gently and he stared at her

 

“What?”

 

“He’s back from France”

 

“Now?” He sputtered “Now?”

 

“Yeah, now I know what you’re thinking. After all this time? 7 years after that incident? He must be crazy. But he’s not”

 

“It’s not an incident” He glowered at the table and Pansy snorted

 

“Yeah okay, you guys snogged when you both were wasted 7 years ago. Now he’s back and he’s still single”

 

“And what am I supposed to do with that information?” He arched an eyebrow at her and Pansy smirked “Oh no, what are you going to do?”

 

“Wait here. I’ll bring you your birthday present, it’s coming early” She stood up and ran away before he could react

 

“If she dragged Blaise here, I’m going to-…” He muttered but soon Pansy was back and he was speechless. Blaise was even more gorgeous than the last time they saw each other

 

“Pansy?”

 

“My first present” She looked shorter than Blaise but she was clinging on him like a koala, she smiled brightly and leaned closer to whisper into Ron’s ear

 

“My second present is the potion I put in your glass”

 

“ _What_?” He gasped at her and looked back at his wine glass that was now half empty

 

“Hermione and I might have sneaked a small vial of aphrodisiac back home and I put it in your wine glass” She winked and stepped back “Have fun, boys. I have to go home before my _girlfriend_ has a fit”

 

“Pansy” He squeaked and reached to grab her arm but she was gone again. The pub was getting more crowded each second and it was suddenly so hot in here

 

“So, mind if I take a seat?” Blaise asked and smiled charmingly again, Ron blushed and sat down, nodding repeatedly

 

“How have you been?” _Fuck._ He was so closer, their arms touched and Ron grabbed his wine glass

 

“Oh _fuck_ ” He stared horrifyingly at the wine when he realised what was in it again, he couldn’t believe he just drank more aphrodisiac when he knew…

 

“What’s wrong? Do you want me to order another glass for you?” Blaise leaned over and asked, Ron nodded again, unable to find his own voice to answer

 

They stayed silent like that until the waitress came with their beer and wine. Ron quickly chugged down his beer cup while Blaise only took a sip of his red wine

 

“You haven’t answered my question, you know” He smirked without looking at Ron and the redhead blushed

 

“Oh right, I…er, nothing much. I just…I have been working a lot, all day all night” He replied “Er, how about you?”

 

“I’ve been going around, doing business with my mother, earned lots of money” He said and Ron nodded, feeling hotter every second, he scratched his neck and loosen his tie, he was still wearing his Auror uniform and he stood up to take his robes off

 

“Are you hot?” Blaise asked worriedly and Ron nodded. _You have got to stop nodding and actually say real words Ron you dumbass_

 

“Yeah, kinda, yeah” He looked at the wine glass Pansy handed him and he glared at it

 

“Do you know what I miss most when I left?” Blaise’s sudden question got Ron startled, he looked back at Blaise’s stormy eyes and swallowed

 

“Your friends? Or all the guys you hooked up with?” Ron joked and Blaise laughed along with him

 

“Yeah, no. No, I actually miss you the most”

 

“I-…what?” Ron gaped at the man before him and Blaise leaned in closer, he could feel his cheeks heated up and his cock was also getting harder each moment “If you want to talk about what we did 7 years ago, it’s fine, I forgot about it already”

 

“Yeah? I didn’t” Blaise put a hand on Ron’s thigh and the redhead jolted “But no. Remember when I leave?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Your face was what I missed the most” He paused and his hand left Ron’s leg “It was…heartbreaking, I’m sometimes too good at reading people’s faces that I immediately saw through yours, you’re very easy to read” He smirked and leaned back “You were looking me with those puppy eyes, and your hug was longer than everyone, even Pansy didn’t hug me that long”

 

“I…” He wiped the sweat off his forehead and found himself unable to say anything

 

“Do you know that you were my first sexual awakening?”

 

“What?” He squeaked and Blaise chuckled

 

“It’s true. You looked really good in Quidditch uniform. And I thought that kiss 7 years ago was the only thing that could ever happen between us, until Pansy told me”

 

“I-…what do you mean?”

 

“7 years and you are still daft” He smiled and leaned in “It means that I like you a lot and I came back here because of you”

 

“Because of…” He stuttered and the pub was getting too crowded, his cock was hard and his body was hot. So he did the only thing he thought of at that moment. He kissed Blaise.

Oh and it was mesmerising, all the memories from all those years began flooding back to him, the closet, the Firewhiskey, the games, and the feel of Blaise’s lips on his, it was all back, because he was kissing Blaise again. And he loved it. The spicy scent of Blaise and the way their tongue danced so in sync with each other, Blaise explored Ron’s mouth like it was a cave full of hidden treasure. Ron shuddered when Blaise touched the bulge under his trousers

 

“Fuck, did Pansy drug you with aphrodisiac or something?” He whispered and Ron nodded frantically

 

“How the fuck do you know?” He sucked on Blaise’s bottom lips and moaned when Blaise touched his waist with his cold hand

 

“You were hard the whole time” He said and kissed Ron harder. Not until Blaise pulled back did they stop entirely

 

“Why did you stop?”

 

“Because you were about to come and I don’t want to” Blaise smirked and stood up “Come, let’s go home”

 

“Home?”

 

“Your home, I have nowhere to go” Blaise chuckled “Come on, you have a problem to deal with right now and I’m glad to help you”

 

“Is this real?” He asked and Blaise kissed his cheek

 

“I think you’re not going to spend your birthday alone anymore” Blaise whispered in his ear and intertwined their hands, they Apparated away together.

 

_Blaise was right, Ron didn’t spend his 27 th birthday alone, or any other birthdays until the rest of his life, because Blaise was with him now, and that was all he wanted then, he should visit Pansy and thanked her sometimes, he really should._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this sucks, gosh I'm so unmotivated, but Ron was the reason I stopped procrastinating so yeah, also I'm planning on writing a long ass fic too, hope I'll find the motivation to start it  
> Thank you for reading xoxo


End file.
